In Dilemma
by XxIrisxX
Summary: After an 'unthinkable' takes place, Roy chooses to stay as a single parent. Sixteen years later, with a child to care for, he starts questioning his own decision: Did he take the right step? Eventual JeanxRoy, someonexRoy MPREG. For- Fiama D'Wills. DISCONTINUED. ((Sorry guys, I'm just stuck and lost the muse a long time ago))
1. Seriously?

**In Dilemma**

**Summary:** After an 'unthinkable' takes place, Roy chooses to stay as a single parent. Sixteen years later, with a child to care for, he starts questioning his own decision: Did he take the right step? Eventual JeanxRoy, someonexRoy MPREG.

**AN:** My first ever...the seme!guyxRoy Mpreg (though that 'someone' is just a camio)...and a second JeanxRoy fanfic. Can't speak of the initial pairing yet or else there wouldn't be any fun, right? XD Requested by _Fiama D'Wills_. I hope that you guys find this to your liking.

**Disclaimer: ***sighs* If only...

**Warning:** The following _unbeta'd _fic you're about to view contains yaoi and mpreg. Don't like mpregs? Then please! By all means. _No flames_. Thank you. Now, on with za fic! :P

*

**Chapter I: Seriously?**

***

Roy stared dully at his foster mother, a hand on his belly and the other clutching his hair. It wasn't grief that struck him; it was shock. That too, one of those shocks that came suddenly with a full blown force taking one's breathe away and perhaps also his mind, leaving him to wonder about the animosity which the great power above held against him.

Roy was no exception.

He too had fallen prey to this power's wrath. For what, of course, was still a matter of mystery.

"W-what?" The teenager asked, voice shaky and squeaking with anxiety or disbelief.

His mother gave a slow firm nod for at which Roy died a million deaths.

"I think," began Madam Christmas, "That you should talk to him. Tomorrow, preferably." She cleared her voice, backing away by half a step as Roy threw her a...well, the same dull and dumb look but it unmistakably screamed out to the woman to explain herself. That...and how she knew.

The older woman started encircling her fingers in the air, barely uttering a word when she was _mentally _or rather_, visually _interrupted by her son's thoughtless yet irritated narrowing of eyes that was too minute of an action to catch hold of but not undetectable by any chance. Not by Madam Christmas who happened to raise this boy as her own for years. And the said boy was giving her a look which clearly shouted, '_No mothers-know-everything crap!_'

"That is I'm saying", She replied, carefully choosing her words, "It has to be a 'he' because if it's a she who-"

-This time, Roy's glare became prominent, inky black eyes flickering with a short term rage.

"-I mean, if it's a 'she'...then...shameful!"

The rage started to melt from Roy's eyes, appeased at his mother's reasoning only to be filled with the earlier emptiness now, with a tinge of hurt.

"But it was just one night!" He still persisted, hoping as we all hope, for the otherwise.

"That was enough to do its job!" The woman shrugged.

Which of course wasn't much of a comfort to the eighteen year old. He remained silent for a while before looking up at her again, the hope in his eyes dimming by now.

"I-I'm a male. Doesn't that count?"

"Well, fuck you!"

"He _did _fuck me! That's why all of this is happening!" Roy let out a screech, eyes seemed to be vibrating with a glossiness which increased with each passing seconds and by lord, did those eyes ever shine! Roy had to blink several times to keep those 'something in the eyes' from not sliding down his cheeks.

He had still some manhood left in him to do that.

Crying like a..._woman!_

"This is...so not right! I'm...I'm gonna sue him! I'm gonna kill him! Rape him, slice him and feed him to the dogs! I'm...I'm...a man! DARN IT!"

Chris smirked with obviousness, her voice ringing it just as the same, "You're an alchemy nerd!"

Roy's head hung low for the second time since his entry to his unlikely home.

Of course. Alchemy. Scientific mumbo-jumbo. That was the reason behind it. The root of all evils. How, though, was still a blur in Roy's head but what else could be blamed for this?

"That bastard!" He sighed painfully, hand gripping his belly even tighter than before. And the referred person was sure to be lying in a bloody pulp amongst the damp sewers or better yet, scorched beyond recognition- that much was certain. It was _he_ who was to blame for most of the part. He did it! He was the cause of Roy's dilemma.

Why?

Well, a simple answer.

Roy Mustang, age eighteen, was pregnant.

*

That was it. Short chapter. I know! But this is just a prologue. The next chapters will hopefully be longer. -.-

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please do let me know through your reviews. If I get sufficient reviews, I'll continue. Otherwise... *sniffs* I'll have to delete it. So, please review guys!


	2. Coming Out Again!

**In Dilemma**

**AN: **Wow! A longer chapter and a fast update! Things couldn't go any smoother. :D

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I wish.

**Warning:** None at the moment. Just that it's unbeta'd.

Dedicated tothe awesome_ Fiama D'Wills_.

*****

**Chapter II: Coming Out Again!**

*******

Roy stormed down the corridors, pushed away native lovebirds making out in the hallway, screamed and yelled at those who dared to teach him military discipline, till he was standing at the wide courtyard, dotted with bits of natural greenery and navy blue.

He stood there silently, not willing to make any sudden moves. If he made one tiny mistake, then it'd be disastrous. The target would be aware of him and would get away, leaving Roy to deal with the curious lot who would surely be staring at him.

Onyx orbs scanned the precinct like a hawk searching for his prey, glaring at each and one of the suspected people that matched _his_ description. It wasn't long before he finally spotted someone, walking away from the crowd. _He_ was surely _the _target. For no one would stride off so calmly within a military academy and that too in the courtyard! Even though...it was lunch break.

Dark orbs narrowed dangerously, sharply staring at the victim, as the boy himself straightened, soon taking off behind the tall cadet who was now going towards a tree. He would not let him get away. Not after what he had done to Roy!

"Hey! Hey wait up!"

The prey didn't even stir. Surprisingly enough, he took seat beneath a tree, leaning against it. His leg was swung on top of the other, as his chest heaved slowly and almost in a tranquil state.

Roy managed to dodge others and reach up to the bastard and when he did reach him, his hands automatically yanked him up by his collars, slamming him once against the said tree.

"I said, wait up!" Roy growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

He looked up, face etched with anger and irritation at the cadet, eyes growing wide immediately after he got a glimpse of the kid's face.

"You're..."

"New here!" The cadet squeaked, squirming to get away from the alchemist's grip.

Roy felt utterly embarrassed. This wasn't the guy he was after. It was just some newbie. Just like him...only dumber and weaker. Fingers gradually loosened from the other's lapel while the raven haired boy himself backed away, firmly looking at the ground, breathing heavily; for he was not prepared for such event to occur.

However, what really pissed him off was the fact that his offender was nowhere in sight. Neither indoors nor outdoors; which meant only one possible deduction.

_He's avoiding me!_

Tears welled up inside of those vibrant eyes, again staring wildly at any passerby hoping to find the one who got him in this mess. But it was futile. For lunch break was soon to be over and already, a few students were striding back to their respective classes.

Roy lingered around the courtyard for just a bit, face obscured by his bangs thereby concealing the heavy sign of disappointment, drawn on his face. He then slowly made his way inside. The last thing he needed was a detention.

*

"Why so blue?"

Roy sighed, focusing back on to the blackboard as the professor went on deriving complex formulae. His best friend was now sitting beside him, leaning towards him _inquisitively_, _waiting_ for Roy to provide him with an answer.

"Green, actually." Whispered Roy, a hand delicately placed over his mouth to gain control of that nauseating feeling.

Obviously, it didn't make much sense to Maes as he kept on staring at the pale looking kid, raising his brow for Roy to clarify.

Sighing again, Roy said, "It's nothing, really. Just...tired."

That seemed to please Maes- albeit not fully- as he straightened himself, moving inches away from Roy back to his own seat. The young alchemist however, didn't flinch. He simply stared blankly at the board, where he could see a battalion of alpha, gamma, and epsilon-knot, flooding the coal-black surface. His mind that usually enjoyed such classes now seemed to be fed up with everything. It was confused and scared, much like the boy's heart, unsure of what the future had in store for him.

A hand absently travelled up to his belly, eyes closing for a split warm second, taking in the firm sensation inside of him that would soon grow into a fully developed baby.

If he decided to keep it, that is.

"Wanna grab something to eat?"

The said eyes snapped open with the sound of Maes' voice, the hand immediately falling on to his lap.

"Hm?"

"I was asking if you'd like to grab a snack after the academy." Maes said, frowning with concern. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't really look too well."

Roy frowned similarly, snapping back at the other, "Of course I'm fine! Why d'you think I'm sick?"

"Because you've been spacing out a lot today!"

Score!

"And because you're doing crazy things with your hands."

Roy twitched his brow.

"Crazy things?"

"I-I mean touching here and there." Maes defended, threatened by Roy's cool yet warning voice, "T-touching yourself- are you thinking of fucking yourself?"

Roy squealed hard at that, blushing as the entire class and the professor stared at him. He stood up and murmured apologies, sitting back on his seat as the others in the room concentrated with what Roy should've been concentrating as well.

"No, dumbass!" He snapped back, pinching Maes' leg, at which, Maes let out a quiet yelp. "I'm sure nobody would wanna fuck themselves or...or fall in love with themselves-"

-Maes opened his mouth-

"- and _no_! I am not crushing over myself because that'd be so gross!"

-and then, snapped it close.

"Well then, what is it that's bothering you?"

This time, Maes didn't get his reply.

The bell rung and everybody stood up as the professor left. The room, which had been so quiet for forty minutes, now seemed to be humming and buzzing with excited lads, sharing news and views about some random stupid things. Mainly, the professor. Some even collected their books and bag, heading outside the class, just thrilled to be going home after five solid hours while the rest showed no intention of leaving the academy for the day. Normally, they would have to return to their respective dorms. But since they were being renuvated and rather slowly if it might be added, the cadets were given permission to go back to their homes. Those who were practically not from Central, they were given priviledges if staying in a hotel, the expenses being fully taken cared of.

Maes sighed and collected his own books. As he was beginning to leave, he felt a small tug at his sleeves, making him to pause and look back at the raven haired boy.

"Where to?"

It didn't strike Maes at first and he couldn't be blamed. Roy was so abrupt at times. However, after a couple of seconds or so, a smile spread on the brunette's face a he helped Roy with his bag.

"You suggest."

"Ice cream."

Maes nodded and then followed his buddy, smiling while he ruffled his hair. "Sounds nice."

*

"If you ain't gonna eat that, then lem'me have it at least!" Maes whined, wincing at the sight of a deeply musing Roy and his almost melting butterscotch.

Roy stirred at that and pulled the ice-cream towards him, tasting a tiny scoop of it.

Maes sighed and leaned against the chair, looking at Rot with worry and curiosity. It wasn't Roy. This wasn't the normal Roy. Something definitely was wrong with him and clearly, if Roy was worried about it, then the matter was of true concern.

"It's nothing!" Roy growled, sensing the other staring at him.

Maes rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. "Dude, you've been acting weird, staring at holes in walls, twiddling your thumb and cursing every now and then. You are _not_ okay."

Quite right.

"Well, then what's wrong with me, Doctor? Care to share your diagnosis?"

Honestly speaking, Roy just wanted to be left alone and Maes wasn't helping him in that regard.

"I don't know." Maes admitted, shaking his head, "But I'm willing to hear you out."

Roy's eyes trailed once more to the ice-cream, before looking back up again. He could trust Maes. The guy knew so much about him and accepted him as he was. So, he could deal with the shocking news, right?

Maes nodded, encouraging Roy to try him, straightening himself on the seat.

Roy bit his lips and breathed in, licking his lips once, while his slender fingers kept themselves busy by poking at the ice-cream.

"Maes?" He started, stiffening slightly as he effectively grabbed Maes' attention, "I-I'm..."

"Yes?"

Roy sighed once more, then said, "I'm...I'm pregnant."

There. He did it. He told Maes and by the look of things (and by the relative natural quietness), Maes seemed to digest it well. Now, Roy felt lighter as if a burden had been lifted off his chest. He let out a tiny smile at the other - for the first time in that day- enjoying another scoop of his mushy ice-cream while Maes still kept his smiling face.

But not for long.

"WHAT?" His smiley face had just changed to a disbelieving look. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOY SERIOUS?!"

Roy bit his lips again, nodding weakly while a blush made its way on to his cheeks. Not only because of Maes' reaction but also because twenty other people were now staring at them, thinking God knew what!

Maes however was on the verge of falling off from his chair. He stared wildly at Roy, as if he had grown three heads, mouth hanging wide and shaking hands continuously brushing his scalp.

"This is...This is...oh dear Lord! This is so...How?"

"Would you keep it down? Roy rightfully scoffed, hushing Maes, "I'm telling you!"

"Then tell me!" Maes begged impatiently, for which, he was snapped at again.

"I am! Now listen." Roy said, drawing in closer to Maes, "You know that I was with a guy, right?"

Maes nodded hysterically.

"Well...he knocked me up."

"Well duh!"

Roy smacked Maes' hands irritably and whispered something to his ears and it wasn't all pretty because Maes' widened eyes gave proof of that.

Roy then drew away and slid back onto his seat, happy with what he explained to the other. "So are we cool?"

He was startled nonetheless by a dull 'thud' and by the sight of an empty chair where Maes was _supposed_ to sit. So if he wasn't there, then Maes was definitely-

He looked at the floor like others in the ice-cream parlour, onto a now unconscious Maes, before seating back on his own chair, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Yeah. We're cool."

It was going to be a _long_ wait.

*

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But I was too bored to do anything else and hence, the outcome. Next chapter: how Roy got pregnant. I'msoexcited! XD Let me also take this opportunity to thank all of you who've reviewed and added this to their story alerts. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. But I also would love to hear from you guys about how it could've been better, which part is dull and boring and etc. So please guys, review.

I don't want to sound cruel or snobbish but I will not update unless I see a minimum of three reviews per chapter. Pfft! Kidding! Or...maybe not? *nervous smile* I love to hear from people. CCs, critiques, whatever. Reviews are reviews and they make an author's day! So yes. Revies are GREATLY appreciated.

End of high-sugar-intake-rant. See you next time! :D


	3. Who's The Daddy?

**AN:** So sorry for the long pause, guys. I have no excuse. Was just being lazy. Buuuuut, now, it's up! Chapter three and here, you'll get to know how Roy got preggo. :D No, not revealing the daddy yet and you know why, right? ;p So this is all for now. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, etc. Please review this chapter and feel free to criticize on construction. No flames, please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **No, sadly I don't make money out of these things. Neither do I own the characters.

**Warning:** None at the moment. .

Dedicated tothe awesome_ Fiama D'Wills_.

**In Dilemma**

**Chapter III: Who's The Daddy?**

"Are you...what?"

Maes stared at Roy, eyes still wide, threatening to extend beyond his hairline if possible as the boy himself was expecting an answer that would be of his preference. To him, this was just a dream. A joke, actually and a nicely plotted one too! In fact, that was where being an alchemist came in handy. Those guys could mix scientific facts with imagination in such an inseparable way.

In short, whatever defies logic, blame it on alchemy!

Maes eventually brought his brows back to their normal position, still gazing at Roy with now a daring look, still remaining quiet waiting for the answer.

Roy merely nodded.

It was useless to repeat the same words which had been uttered just five minutes ago. However, Maes seemed like needing a repetition.

"I told you," Roy finally said with a sigh, finishing his own ice cream and then taking in Maes'. "We thought of transmuting a uterus- mmh, uterus transplantation- don't ask why!"

Maes was about to do the exact thing when Roy invariantly cut him off, making the other to snap his mouth shut and let Roy continue with his explanation.

"The plan was to disintegrate the thing using alchemy and then destroy the extra cells, leaving no traces of the darn organ."

Roy occasionally stole glances at Maes during his speech and satisfactorily resumed when Maes seemed to nod understandably.

"We had sex, we forgot to remove the thing and now, I'm knocked up."

Simple reasoning. Nothing to be confused about.

Maes still went on nodding like a nodding doll—much to Roy's annoyance—and asked the next obvious question.

"Who's the daddy?"

It wasn't really a matter of concern whether Maes had really gotten his answer or not. However, when Roy finally left, Maes was smeared in a combination of different flavoured ice-creams which not only attracted small children towards the victim but so also a couple of cats and dogs who were supposed to be somebody's pets...or strays, perhaps.

* * *

_The nerve of some people!_ Roy thought, rushing his way towards home with a look that told people to get lost and get out of his way before he'd incinerate them to charcoal. And that was exactly what people did. They got out of his way and didn't dare to stare at him for more than a second.

Why was it that every time he tried to forget about that dolt, somehow, some idiot would bring up an issue that would eventually superglue Roy's ass to that never-do-well? He didn't understand! He simply made no sense out of it!

Irony. That was the darn bitch who nipped at his cock each fucking time and this time, she went a little bit too far!

He was about to take a right turn when a thin voice paused him along his track.

"Roy Mustang!"

There! The voice called out his name!

Roy turned and faced the source of the stern, feminine sound, grunting a moment after as the person came to his sight.

"Riza."

Riza Hawkeye, his master's daughter, his guardian in a way. That girl had the potential to keep Roy in track and that she did with utmost sincerity and loyalty. The very qualities which made her so dependable.

"Are you really pregnant?" She asked a moment later, all the sternness disappearing within a snap, making the raven haired boy to choke on his spit and flush as brightly as a ripe tomato.

Dependable...hopefully!

Before Roy could even voice his doubt, Riza read his mind and answered for herself, "Maes told me. He told me how too. And I just want to tell you that..."

Roy gulped and waited silently for the verdict, his heart racing and skipping in his throat, threatening to rip out from his chest with increasing time. Hell, if he hadn't been pregnant, he'd most certainly not be in this mess! Now Riza would hate him, tell everything to her dad and Roy'd be burnt alive and be had for breakfast!

_That? __Join a circus? That I'll be a good addition after the bearded lady?_

"...That I'm with you!"

The heartbeat ceased and the alchemist looked blankly at his friend.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I did but...th-thank you." Was all that he could say, amidst his feeling of gratitude.

"Oh Roy," Riza added mildly, "...Who's the daddy?"

"YOU ARE!"

Roy yelled after a minute of trembling in rage and gritting his teeth before huffing off to some damnable part of the world.

Honestly! Didn't people have their own gutters to poke their noses into!

* * *

It was almost late in the evening when Roy finally arrived home and much to his surprise, his foster mother was already waiting for him with what it seemed to be some kind of soup in her hands.

Roy quirked a brow but asked nothing. He simply took a shower, changed his clothes and sat down for the evening meal.

"Home so soon?" He asked, putting a good spoonful of the soup in his mouth. It tasted nice...sweet actually. And the texture! It definitely spoke of rich cream, a little bit of baby corns and mushrooms, some carrots and beans.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Was the bored reply of Madam Christmas. At which, Roy snorted.

"I was taking a walk."

"And I was belly dancing in front of the Fuhrer."

"No really!" Roy protested indignantly, suddenly gasping out as he felt a tiny foot kicking his belly. He sighed and patted the spot while he went on, "I was taking a walk. A _long_ walk. Before that I was having an ice-cream with Maes."

Madam Christmas pressed her lips against each other, distributing her flame red lipstick before she finally asked, "Does he know?"

Roy nodded.

At the quirking of his mother's brow, Roy knew immediately that she needed something more than just a nod and to satisfy her mental curiosity, Roy elaborated, "He saw me getting sick and yeah. He saw something was wrong with me and before he could find it out by himself, I told him and saved him from having a massive heart attack."

His mother seemed relatively content with his reasoning and said nothing further. She took a seat across the table and watched Roy hungrily gulp down the soup, after which she even offered him seconds and thirds till Roy was fully bloated and was leaning back against the chair with a hand on his full belly.

Both sat in silence, the woman checking her nails having nothing else to say and Roy staring down upon his stomach with curiosity spilling out from his onyx eyes. He wondered how he would raise the baby.

Should he leave it under his mother's care or should he take the kid along with him to wherever he'd end up? Would it be better for the baby? Should he...should he lay low till his delivery? Wait! Should he even keep the child?

Roy vehemently shook his head and again frowned down upon his belly.

Okay, scratch the last portion. He had no other option but keeping it. Abortion would mean publicity and it would mean Roy ending up in a cage with a name plate saying 'Roy' in a detestable meat-red color with tonnes of other smelly zoo animals.

And what about his boy friend?

Obsidian orbs narrowed dangerously at the very thought of _him,_ earning a roll of eyes from his mother who seemed to have a fine time surveying her son. Quite truthfully, the boy was full of queer entertainment!

That jerk! It was because of him that Roy got knocked up in the first place! It was his fault! He ruined Roy's life!

Well...dramatically stating.

Now Roy had a choice to make.

He wondered deeply whether he should find another guy who would eventually accept Roy and his baby. Who wouldn't just leave him in deep waters like that dung-head. But the question was: _Who _would be a perfect candidate?

Maes? No! _Hell_ no! They were best friends and...Maes already was dotting over his girlfriend. What was her name? Oh yeah! _Gracia._ Besides, Maes? A father? More so, Maes with Roy?

Nope. Not working.

He finally gave up and decided to just sit blankly with nothing in his mind. Thinking too hard was becoming a burden for him since last day and if he thought any more, his brain would explode into itty bitty pieces, messing up the walls and even the milky white ceiling which his mother just _adored._

Seeing her son changing his posture by an insignificant amount, the woman took it as her cue to start up another conversation—preferably a longer one—and began, after softly clearing her throat, stirring Roy by a small bit.

"So Roy," She began in her firm but immeasurable curious voice, effectively grabbing his attention and making the addressed to look up to her in a state of utter boredom.

Madam Christmas didn't deflate by the lack of encouragement from her son and simply went on after a long awkward pause, "Who's the daddy?"

At that, Roy stared as long as he could at his mother with an unaltered expression, remaining as silent as a mute before he let out a small soft sigh, averting his gaze back onto his belly.

Fate never seemed to be on his side.


	4. Daddy Blames Papa

**AN:** So sorry for the long pause, guys. College has started and I'm still trying to get used to my new class, environment and so on. I also haven't written anything for a looong time. So this chapter might be a bit rusty. Buuuuut, now, it's up! And here, you'll get to know who the daddy is! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts, etc. Please review this chapter and feel free to criticize on construction. No flames, please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own FMA. T.T

**

* * *

**

****

In Dilemma

**Chapter III: Daddy blames Papa**

Roy sighed, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. There wasn't anything much to do at that time of the night. Frankly speaking, who would expect to do something helpful around the household at half past eleven?

Save for the thieves maybe. But whatever they did...that wasn't really helpful to the house-keeper.

Hence now, at this odd hour, Roy was bored. If one asked him how many types of boredom there were, he would promptly supply them with answers for he was bored of sleeping, eating, sitting, standing, walking, striding and even yawning.

"Can't sleep." He groaned, again resting his head on his pillow and roughly pulling the covers on his head. Strange behaviour as it could be called; he made sure that his belly could soak all the warmth provided by this trifle arrangement. Somehow it assured him. That the 'kid' would remain safe and snug while he rotted away while trying to get a little spec of sleep in his eyes.

His room, pitch dark as usual, only glowed partially by a soft yellow shade of light coming from the hallway. Most probably Chris was still up enjoying a smoke or something.

_Even she has something better to do._ Roy grunted. _Except me._

He groaned and then frowned down at his belly. _Because of you. I can't go anywhere, do anything with anyone! It's all because of you!_

In response to his rebuking, at that moment, Roy's stomach felt strangely, as if someone had just pinched it from within. Probably the baby...

_Don't do that! You know I'm right! Now that you're here, I have to be extra careful about everything! Even while I take a pee break! It's because of you that I'm stuck here...that I'm confided to this...this...prison! It's all your fault! You...it's all because of you!_

As he argued mentally with his own thoughts, he blinked his eyes repeatedly. Who knew that the kid would bring so much trouble? Look what he made Roy to do! His eyes...they stung and now all he saw was a weird blur till he blinked a couple of times, the blur disappearing and allowing him perfect vision...along with a tiny stream of ear that glided down his cheekbones and on to the pillow.

Never before. Never before did he feel so lonely and so...miserable.

Suddenly, folding his arms over his belly, Roy let out a deep sigh. He _was_ lonely, he _was_ miserable. It was a fact. He _wanted _company...rather, he _needed_ it! A physical presence who would share everything with him and take off the burden off Roy's shoulder—even by a tiny amount! Usually, that person would have to be the baby's father but in this case...

Onyx orbs narrowed dangerously.

In this case, the bastard would most probably put more load on Roy instead of the opposite and would probably let him be. So then would he really be a good company to the fed up boy?

Not really.

So in a sense, the baby _was_ the only being who would actually 'listen' to Roy and may be—unconventionally—provide him with some sort of comfort...

Roy sighed again. This one being louder than the last one. He closed his eyes yet again, while trying to gather his thoughts. Who was he kidding? It wasn't the baby who was to be blamed! It was them! They had done that stupid 'experiment'. They agreed on this. Together. Roy hesitating first but eventually coming around after _his _persuasion. The baby was supposd to yell and curse Roy...not the other way around!

A tiny whimper escaped from the boy's mouth, his hands unconsciously rubbing said spot that they were touching. Either way, they were screwed. Roy being more screwed than the life growing within him. And now, the situation— good or bad, which actually depended on one's point of view—was that Roy was alone, he'd have to raise the child all by himself and also would have to provide his kid with means which would help him obtain a secured future.

Then again, there was always a choice of abortion which Roy didn't exactly prefer. He didn't really support purposefully taking of an innocent's life. He'd rather kill the one who knocked him up! Yes. That was a far better option!

_Looks like you've had the last laugh after all...bastard._ He thought, eyes trailing up to the ceiling before being shut lazily. _If only you'd be serious for once...if only you wouldn't allure me by your insane ideas. Now look what you've done to me...Kimblee, what the hell have you done? _


End file.
